


锚

by JoanneTST



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: “连以漂泊为生的船只都配着锚，人也终究是会安定下来的。”大概是友情向的中国line，有几句大概不是友情向的奎八和佑灰现背，时间点是今年春节。不是真的，只是同样无法回国的海外党想写很久的故事
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	锚

听到门口动静的时候，文俊辉翻个身，眯着刚睁开不久的眼睛适应满室阳光，这才迷迷糊糊意识到已经是大年初一。

虽然在韩务工有春节假期，但怎么想今年都是回不了家的。队友不是没有邀请他同行回家过年，文俊辉用想好好休息的借口搪塞过去，大年夜就只是窝在宿舍煮螺蛳粉看春晚。

晚会节目不够好看，却也算热闹，或多或少给客厅添了点年味。屏幕里是阖家团圆，现实里孤家寡人的文俊辉倚在沙发上，手里同步刷着微博看吐槽段子，脸上没什么表情。直到手机左上角的时间显示十二点，他才慌慌张张打开微信想给家里人拜年。

噼里啪啦打完祝福消息，发送的前一秒突然想起国内尚未午夜。文俊辉叹口气，觉得这年过得终究不真切。网络通讯再发达，他和家还是有层隔膜夹在中间，谁也碰不到谁。

或许他有撑到难忘今宵再睡，又或许没有。李谷一老师每年的出场大抵相同，让回忆也模糊起来。这么说来，春节的确算得上年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。今年错过的可以等明年或者后年补回来，届时也许就忘了这次的遗憾。

大年初一的文俊辉依旧是文俊辉，所以他醒来的第一反应就是往身边摸手机。也许是没充电的机器能量不足，又也许是消息真的太多，伴着“正在加载... ”的提示，带小红点的对话框一批接着一批跳出来，塞得他心头发热，终于有点过年的感觉。

软件很快加载完毕。文俊辉定睛一看，最上方对话框赫然显示着他中国队友的名字。与此同时，一记轻拍落在他架在沙发背上的小腿。

他缓缓抬头，感叹真是对话框里的头像成了精，不仅当场变成立体人形，还会用东北话提问：“还想着你怎么不回我消息，咋睡在这？”

“春晚无聊，看着看着就... ”文俊辉下意识回答，随即觉得不对，“怎么回来了？不是说要在珉奎家过年？”

“嗯，他们也难得聚聚，我那么大个外人杵在那，总归妨碍他们说话。”徐明浩伸个懒腰，摆摆手示意霸占沙发的人给自己让个位置，“蹭了顿年夜饭已经够不好意思的，看你没回消息就想着来关心关心我们俊。”结尾那个称呼还特意模仿尹净汉的语气。二人眼神对接，同时会意地抖掉满身鸡皮疙瘩。

“惶恐、惶恐。”乖乖收起腿的文俊辉打个哈欠，待徐明浩落座又重新靠到他身上回复消息。想来奇怪，房间里不过多出一个人，氛围就连带着变化许多，隐隐地叫人安心。

打字期间，文俊辉悄悄去瞄徐明浩的脸。后者刚从包里抽出本最近在看的书，没做造型的前发软软趴在额角。这个东北人没有表情的时候总是很唬人，但文俊辉跟他相处得久，知道这颗难嚼的牛筋丸里面包着香甜的芝士芯，是很好吃的那种类型。

比如现在，两个人看似正各做各的，徐明浩却是不惯用的左手拿书，要翻页也是先将书脊置于扶手，再不太便利地用拇指去翻。这么做的原因，大概是因为文俊辉正坐没坐相地卡着他的右手臂，如果双手拿书，文俊辉会靠得不舒服。

注意到徐明浩尴尬的动作，文俊辉便顺着人手臂慢慢滑下去，最后干脆将头枕着对方大腿，好让徐明浩恢复正常的看书姿势。

他们平时是不会交流这些细致心思的。徐明浩想得多也会照顾人，看文俊辉大大咧咧，就以为他什么都不在乎。明明年纪更小的他处处替文俊辉留意不说，还不想让哥哥知道那些人情复杂。可话说回来，文俊辉的不在乎只是表面，其实从小混娱乐圈的心比谁都要门清。一来二去的投桃报李，两人间便渐渐形成这种默契。

说是默契，文俊辉和徐明浩到底是很不同的人，不仅在南咸北甜这方面。徐明浩比较开放，什么都会去尝试，而文俊辉更喜欢守着他的一亩三分地。比如两个人聚在一起吃的都是中国菜，可分开来时徐明浩就会跑去吃紫菜包饭，留文俊辉蹲在家里煮他的各式中国速食。再比如他们在声破天分享的歌单，中文歌占了文俊辉的半壁江山，而徐明浩那里都是些叫人皱眉头的外文名，两人共同喜欢的只有首双鱼玉佩。

“其实我昨晚在想，过年还是热闹点的好。”依旧盯着手机的文俊辉说。

这话没头没尾，徐明浩倒也听得懂。他轻声笑笑，又翻过一页书回答：“好巧，我昨晚想的是冷清点好。”

捕捉到话里面的苦涩意味，文俊辉心里叹口气。徐明浩提前回来的原因多半和他决定独自过年的原因类似。虽说每逢佳节倍思亲，要是真将自己和佳节割得干净些，不去想便也不会难过；可若在别人家里目睹别人的热闹，一番触景生情下来，只能独自将自己的孤单吞干净，脸上还不能忘记微笑。

心照不宣的二人一时无言，直到文俊辉保持躺着的姿势抬手，在空中胡乱挥着去拍徐明浩的头，可以说是为安慰弟弟操碎了心。

“哎！”徐明浩扣住捣乱的手腕，低头吐槽他没正行的哥哥，“说你会照顾人吧，一天到晚做的这都是什么事。”

见文俊辉正“略略略”地吐舌头，徐明浩终是被那嚣张又幼稚的表情逗笑。他放下书，肆意将文俊辉的脸捏圆搓扁，嘴里继续碎碎念：”要说你没心没肺吧，当年潮音战纪看旁边空话筒的眼神又那么叫人心碎。”

“人生如戏，全靠演技。”没想到会被提起这茬的文俊辉不动神色，抖着机灵想糊弄过去。

“得了吧你，哪有人像你这样为别人演戏的，只会吃亏。”徐明浩白他一眼，继续揉着手里两团脸颊肉，“上次净汉哥怎么说你来着，整天装着讨厌我们的样子喜欢我们——我看说得对。”

文俊辉冲人皱皱鼻子，忍受不住似地扒拉起徐明浩的手：“你眼里净汉哥说什么都对。”

“非也，他诈骗不对。”缓缓摇着头的徐明浩改用手指替他梳头，最终还是开口劝他：“其实没必要防着他们的，虽然你是防着他们喜欢你。”

因为太清楚对方在说什么，文俊辉反而没法装傻。他沉默片刻，望着天花板坦诚不公：“异国他乡的，心里总觉得不安定。”

“可是你看，连以漂泊为生的船只都配着锚，人也终究是会安定下来的。”最近徐明浩的语气愈发沉稳，莫名有种积极的力量。

然而，文俊辉偏生不喜欢这种鸡汤。像被触到逆鳞般，他猛地坐起，转身平视徐明浩，直接到残酷地问他：”所以你最近和珉奎走那么近，就是在找你的锚？他知道你目的那么不单纯吗？”

“是，他知道。”将尖锐的问题一一回答完毕，徐明浩坦然和他对视，“我愿意找个留下的理由，总比故意逃避的你好吧？你以为你在保护他们，实际却会伤他们的心，尤其是圆佑哥的。”

现场又安静下来。这就是相互理解带来的副作用：既然知道怎么有效安慰对方，自然懂得往哪里踩最痛。他们平时还知道小心翼翼地绕开这些话题，偏偏在大过年的今天直言了个痛快。

最后是文俊辉先转开眼神，问徐明浩的同时也像在问自己：“会想家的人真能在别处安定下来吗？”

“能吧，”收起书的徐明浩手指敲着下巴，“不说我，Shua哥也没像你这样。”

“是啊，Shua哥又会是怎么想的呢？”文俊辉仰天靠着沙发背喃喃自语。

“庸人方自扰，”不仅看破还喜欢说破的徐明浩怼他，”文俊辉，别做庸人。”

怎么能算庸人呢，文俊辉想。真要说，他该算是顶顶的聪明人，将未雨绸缪掌握得太好，以至于早早开始预防分别时的感伤。

人总是要分开的，不管走的是他还是队员，原因是主动还是被迫。他不觉得自己是个悲观主义者，只觉得这是再现实不过的考量。最后的最后，等所有感性都消失后，唯一与他有着客观联系的，也许就只有同为中国人的徐明浩而已。

很多照片卸掉滤镜便不能看，很多现实认真想想便不会让人期待，所以长辈才说傻人有傻福。平时装傻，实际机灵得很的文俊辉将头靠回徐明浩肩膀撒娇：“那明浩做我的锚吧，就那么愉快地决定啦。”

“净瞎搞。”徐明浩用指尖点点他眉心，没有再纠结下去。

是，这是一个保守却有效的解法。既然他暂时做不出改变，那么只要徐明浩在，文俊辉就终归有些停泊靠岸的理由。文俊辉不禁又想起全圆佑动身前的邀请——若真将他压箱底的心思翻出来看，短暂的热闹总是好过长久的冷清。

只要徐明浩在。幸好徐明浩在。自始至终，他们总是一起的。

仔细想想，文俊辉或许比信任自己更信任徐明浩——不仅因为国籍，还因为命运。命运般的相遇，命运般相反却互补的性格，连小分队出的歌都有命运的意义在。所有有关徐明浩的事，都让自诩唯物主义者的文俊辉相信命运。

“新春快乐。”文俊辉说，伸手往徐明浩的心口敲了一拳，随后继续回复手机里的信息。

“啊，心空。”主动接住陈年老梗的徐明浩也重新翻开书，开始前不忘认真回他：“新春快乐。”

文俊辉没再说话，只是默默点开徐明浩的对话框，发过去一个古早的笑脸表情：

> :)

虽然简单，括号弧度倒和他现在低头藏着的微笑一模一样。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 索引：  
> • 空话筒的舞台是夜太黑  
> • “装着讨厌我们的样子喜欢我们”出自Going Seventeen 2020 EP39  
> • 心空那个梗出现过不止一次，具体指路Going Seventeen 2017 EP07
> 
> 写完发现国内已经是二月初一，不过不管啦我这里还算正月
> 
> 想不到吧，每隔几天都有新的多人文学，cp还不尽相同
> 
> 我自己也没想到呀！


End file.
